Your Last Smile
by Bakuretsu-Shio
Summary: It's the night before the raid on the palace, and Killua has a nightmare concerning his and Gon's friendship. Will meeting Pitou really break them apart? (Contains SPOILERS for Chimera Ant arc) ONESHOT


"_You have it easy, Killua."_

What are you saying?

"_You're perfectly calm."_

If we're any different then we'll lose track of our objective…

"_Since it means nothing to you."_

No this means everything to me…!

Gon…stop.

The temperatures plummeted since the sun went down, and the glistening moon took its place in the sky. Brilliant shining stars lined the night sky, where various hues of sapphire swayed like an artistic piece. Brush strokes of obscure clouds collected the work together with a summary of wonder, and those who looked up with such spirits were lost in its grandeur. Occasionally it came to life from its stupendous marvel, and a dot of hope darted across their sight. A single frame passed, only to happen again by pure coincidence. Where the sky met the horizon, it darkened into a looming shadow, spreading like wildfire through town houses. It lingered where light was inexistent, coiling up walls and up slumbering bodies where it asphyxiated innocuous dreams. It drenched them in nightmare, where flowers deteriorated and skewered into thorned cages victimizing the wails of its quarry.

Everything was still, unmoving as if time seized to continue. When he sharply sat up from where he was sleeping, Killua could feel his lungs burning. They heaved for oxygen, again and again craving life to flow through him like a pump. It was strangulating, but gradually it coursed through him as he so wished. Gleaming sapphire darted in all places as his memory before slumber was jumbled, evidently coming back in place like a puzzle. Sweat dripped all over his form, and droplets hit the boarded wood beneath him in silence. He shifted, a light rustle of the blanket on his lap catching his troubled attention. From there his gaze lingered, lost in a broken fortitude where the ruins wasted away in an acid mist. Night had yet to end; it felt like an eternity for the awaiting team surrounding him.

After catching his breath, Killua raised his trembling hand and rested it on his head, lacing it through snow white locks. The light drifting from the planet above created a halo around his head, and one could mistake him for an angel; weeping. While his eyes softened in a glaze of sadness, the Zoldyck remained solidly distressed by his nightmare. The first thought that raced to mind was that of his friend; Gon's condition, his own state of mind that appeared to be blurred by unfathomable rage for one Chimera Ant. The remembrance of Morel's taunt made him shiver at Gon's response, and he bit his lip from growing anxiety.

'_Gon…' _

His words echoed throughout a blank slate. _'You're perfectly calm', 'Since it means nothing to you'._ It sounded so unlike him, his tone seethed with boiling hatred. Uncontrollable fury that made him screech with crackling life force surroundings his figure. And a pointed finger towards the culprit, with a third party in harm's way of his appalling disgust. It was so real that all he could do was watch. Watch so _calmly, _examining the situation as it went along as best he could. Not for his benefit, but for his friend's. He idly loitered by the entrance of that tower's room, watching Neferpitou fall by the hands of Gon's mere words.

Killua placed both hands on his head, and softly pulled at the strands. Eventually his eyes moved to that of his growing concern, sleeping quietly in green, sprawled out on the ground. The Enhancer's smoothly tanned complexion, and that ruffled ink black hair. He'd grown muscle in their time together, and he noted it was tensed at the moment. As his legs urged him to stand, Killua turned his attention to the brightly lit sky from Gon's current state.

His skin felt ice cold all over, sweat making him shiver from the alteration of temperatures. Well, he wasn't wearing anything over his shoulders other than his white singlet and navy shorts reaching down to his knees. It was only natural he'd feel that way. Apparently the weather didn't interrupt anyone else's sleep, and he was its only known victim. It wasn't the climate though that woke him… it was that nightmare. Gon… he would never say such things, right? Not to his best friend, the boy whom he'd travelled with in search of his father. Not the boy he'd risked his life for on multiple occasions. Not him…

"He's losing it," Killua breathed out in a murmur, "I've never seen him like this. But Kite was… no. He _is _a very important person to Gon."

After many failed attempts to go back to sleep, the Hunter journeyed outside to the courtyard. Once there, he didn't know what to do. With so much on his mind he couldn't focus on a single problem. Inevitably they all lead to a single person; Gon. And there was nothing he could do about him. He could only remain by his side as he promised, and watch. Watch what would unfold the next day at the stroke of midnight. To be honest he wasn't worried about that, but of the effects it would have on his most precious comrade. To see those deep, taciturn brown eyes again was… unsettling to him. Killua assumed he would feel a chill travel up his spine the next time it happened – because he knew, it would. When Gon would lay eyes on Pitou's, every speck of anger he'd been holding back would release in the form of raw energy.

That in itself was terrifying to think of.

Tilting his head upwards, Killua came face-to-face with the moon once more, and took in every detail of its splendour. It was too late going back. He knew very well of that truth, but it was a reality he inwardly loathed. To see his friend smile again… that cheerful smile with those same beaming hazelnut orbs. The thought made him sneer, but not for long. It all came to an end, didn't it? Then another question crossed him. Would their friendship? Would they…stay as friends if this continued?

Preposterous.

Killua shook his head at the negativity, "Idiot. No matter what happens we'll be friends."

"Of course we will," a familiar voice rang in his ears, and the Zoldyck whisked around to find the source of his concern standing by the doorway. Gon walked into the moonlight to the other, smiling softly to comfort his anxiety. "I couldn't sleep all that well," he said honestly.

"You overheard?"

"A little," Gon scratched the back of his head apologetically, "Sorry."

It didn't matter. He made a habit of speaking out loud lately, and it was his own mistake. It's not like he bad mouthed him, but voiced his distress for the teen. Although… it really wasn't any of his business. He hadn't known Kite like Gon did. It was only a short amount of time they were considered friends compared to the latter. Maybe it really didn't mean anything to him… When Gon walked in front of him, Killua snapped back to reality. His eyes widened and he raised his shoulders defensively, feeling the other grasp his hand and bring it up with his own.

"Gon?" He asked, silenced by his response.

"A promise," Gon peered into his eyes when they met, and Killua saw a spark of sincerity in them. An image he hadn't seen for what seemed an eternity since they laid eyes upon Kite's new, manipulated form. It immediately tore down his barrier, and the white haired boy felt himself relax for the first time that night. "Let's make a promise. If I make you doubt our friendship at any point in the future…"

"Then I'll give you a good clobber on the head," Killua finished. That wasn't What Gon expected, but it was good enough and he widened his smile and nodded. There's no way he wanted a thrashing from him.

"Then let's promise."

Their hands separated from one another, and Gon struck out his pinky, gesturing for Killua to imitate his action. The promise of a Zoldyck usually included a blood oath, but with him it was different. When he held out his pinky, they curled the fingers around and then the Enhancer led the saying, moving their hands up and down to add effect, "Pinky swear made. Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss!" On the last word, Gon's thumb met Killua's and stayed until he finished reciting.

Obviously it was silly, and Killua took his hand back, stuffing it into his pocket and looking away with embarrassment. Gon knew how he felt about such things, but every time it made him want to smile more. Though that smile grew bitter since Kite's reveal. It changed in the form of a scowl, flaring nostrils and fierce eyes with a gradient of sweltering detestation. This occurrence now however was warm, like the old Gon he knew and was fascinated by from the start. It radiated a warm light they blanketed his body from the coldness in the night air. He knew though…

He knew.

This was Gon's last smile.

* * *

**I finally started catching up with the episodes since watching 109 a while ago, and made it to 121.**

**If some things are out of place then I'm sorry. But it's more of a what-if situation. And I did get a little teary eyed while writing it, because Killua and Gon have to go through so much. ;-; ****But I had this scene in my head the night before their mission began where they make this promise. **

**And although yes Gon doesn't die and he does smile in the next arc... it's a play on words. ****:D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
